Spying for Love
by insanityisnotanillness
Summary: When Bella Swan joins the dynamic team of Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper, will she be able to break her good girl image, and run with the dynamic spies? Summary sucks, just try it please : ALLHUMAN BxE
1. Preface

**November 18**

**19:52**

**Trinity Boarding Schoolhouse Rooftop**

"You do realize what you're about to do isn't normal for a 17-year-old, right?"

"Yea, yea, I do. We've been over this before. I'm ready. You're ready. We both know that the others are ready, too."

--pause--

"Fine. Let's just get this over with."

"Ready when you are, boss."

"It's now or never."

"I shoot for never."

"But I say now. Counting down."

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1… NOW!"

**A/N: Ok, this gives no overview into what my story is about at ALL. I'm sorry :( But it basically introduces where I hope to take my story :D The only problem? Yea I have no assurance that this is actually where I'm going to take it, at ALL. But a little more overview:**

**Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper all go to a prestigious boarding school in Pennsylvania. They prank EVERYONE there ALL the time. It's what they're known for. Then the very rich, very attractive Bella Swan joins them (based off my best friend who, unfortunately, hates **_**Twilight**_**, and even **_**Harry Potter**_** - *gasp*), and tries to get them to stop - obviously unsuccessfully. As the classic story goes, she falls for Edward, they have a falling out, and they end up together in the end. Sorry if I totally just ruined that, but that's probably what the general plot outline would look like (which is a totally new thing to me because I HATE planning stories before I even have 4 pages written - my lovely British English teacher knows all about that :D). And, you should be warned now - I'M THE BIGGEST ROMANTIC FREAK EVER, SO DEAL WITH MY SAPPY LOVE-NESS. Ok, I just thought you should all know that :D And you should know that if you PM me:**

**1) You will get a real response from a real person standing by (sorry, I had to :D)  
2) You will get a real virtual cookie - YUM!**

**And if you review/give me advice/ANY SORT OF RESPONSE EVEN IF IT'S "YOU SUCK AT WRITING - STOP NOW" you will get:**

**1) An actual response ( I will respond to every and all sort of things from you people, I PROMISE)  
2) A preview... maybe the first 800 words... IF YOU'RE COOL.  
3) An early published list of - you might have guessed - the songs I used while writing the story. It's a long playlist, and a freaking amazing one, if I can say so, myself :) It's about 50 songs long now, so you can get the first 15 - 20, depending on a bunch of different things 3**

**ANYHOO! Thanks in advance for even reading this far. Just do something to contact me so that I know you exist SOMEWHERE out there. LOVES YA!**

**Syd Elizabeth  
"Use the name, love the name, treasure the name, but don't use it too often or it will go away. And then I'll be sad. Because I really like my name."**

**P.S. - this isn't important at all, but I just thought you should know who I'm basing the major characters off of:**

**Bella Swan - my best friend, Savanna  
Alice Cullen - my OTHER really cool/nerdy/trendy/amazing best friend, Paige  
Rosalie Hale - ME. (no I'm not pretty, no I'm not a model, no I'm not a girly-girl. I'm me. I'm a nerd in all honors classes who's going to be taking AP classes as a junior, who is kind of pale and really athletic. And tall. And social. And I don't hate anyone. I love math and science, and I want to be a biochemist when I'm older. And I'm going to live in Italy on the side of a cliff, overlooking the ocean. And I'm going to have an indoor bowling alley, 5 different pools - just because I can - a sauna, a cabana bar - run by my greatest/funniest Persian friend, Tarlan - and we're going to drink all day, and I'm probably never going to marry because I'm best friends with every person I meet, and I'm in love with guys who I consider my real best friends. The only similarity between Rose and me? I can be the world's biggest bitch.)  
Edward Cullen - the guy Savanna likes (just so they can get together in the story) *cough**his name is Jason**cough*  
Jasper Hale - his name is Alexis. And he reminds me of Jasper. And Paige can't decide between him and this other kid DJ, so I'm choosing for her in this story. The next one, Jasper will probably be based off of DJ.  
Emmett Cullen - yes, you guessed it. I'm basing him off of my crush, Corey. He's not overly muscular, but he reminds me of Emmett in almost every other way. He's really sweet, and if I ask him something, 99.9% of the time, he'll be there to do it or come see me. I freaking love the kid. And I do consider him one of my best friends. He's great.**

**OK! And now that my author's note is 3x the length of the preface/preview thing, I will tell you one thing.**

**COMMUNICATE WITH ME. NOW. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Nothing much to say. Read my A/N at the bottom, though, please. And tell me what you think!**

**Syd**

_Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_ nor any song mentioned in this chapter. Well, I do own the iTunes versions, but I don't own the rights, sadly _

The next day…

When they walked onto the school grounds the next day, they were all congratulated for their brilliance. But what else is new? Ever since the Cullens and Hales started attending Trinity Boarding for Boys and Girls, nothing has ever been the same. Starting with little things, like dipping chalkboard erasers in ink, and manually turning off all power in the schoolhouse, they have climbed through the tower of popularity, respect, and genius-ness faster than anyone in the history of the school.

Though the pranks started with best friends, Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale, the dynamic duo were soon joined by Alice Cullen, girlfriend to Jasper Hale and sister to Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie Hale, twin to Jasper, best friend to Alice, and girlfriend to Emmett. The last to join the original pranksters was Edward Cullen, the shy, attractive, brilliant genius of a brother to Emmett and Alice. He is the mastermind behind every prank, both little and large, and the one to always weasel himself, if not all five of them, out of trouble.

They're famous within the town of their boarding school in Pennsylvania. The fact that they have never been caught in the act makes it all that much better. The police force never made it their job to get involved, seeing as the pranks and tricks were all harmless, high school thought through tricks. The Chief of Police never saw the pranks as doing any harm to anyone, so he saw no reason to forcefully make the next Ocean's 11 stop (Edward being Ocean, in this figurative sense).

And, yes, the whole town knew exactly who did the tricks. Anyone who actually cared enough, and was foolish enough, to try to put a stop to it all found it was nearly impossible to come up with anything to pin against high schoolers, let alone the three Cullens and the two Hales. Therefore, all attempts to stop them became vain and of last-task importance.

Since it was easiest to perform tricks on Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday nights, they would usually spend that Friday, or the whole weekend (depending on how great the prank was, and how large of a reaction they got out of it), celebrating. Since their latest trick was on a Thursday night, they went out to start their celebrating on Friday. This trick was nothing new – they exchanged all white-board markers for Sharpies, and they changed all the locker combinations to the same thing (2-0-1-3; the graduating year of Edward and Alice), so no one could get into their lockers, and all the white boards were completely ruined – but their week had been hellish, so they wanted to celebrate for the whole weekend. None of them could think of a better way to start off their winter holiday than to go to the well-known nightclub, _Death Eater_, for underage kids.

Today the nightclub was filled with more high schoolers than normal; Edward figured it was because they just got out for break, and the middle schoolers had some dance that night. There were already whispers of a new girl, who would be starting school after the break. She is apparently the daughter to Mr. Swan (the man that started famous night clubs across the world, including _Death Eater_) and his wife who died in a skiing accident almost 15 years ago. Mr. Swan's daughter, whose name Edward soon found out to be Isabella, had been living with her grandmother, her mother's mother, because her grandmother had terminal cancer. She had only recently died, so Isabella decided it would be best to come live with her father, whom she did not see except for a few days a year, when he would go up to New York, and visit with his daughter and mother-in-law. Isabella had been living with her mother up in New York before the accident because Isabella's mother, Reneé, hadn't wanted her mother to miss one moment with her granddaughter, as she was going to die soon. So Isabella grew up in New York, going to one of the most prestigious schools on the East Side, and spending every other moment with her grandmother. But now that Isabella's grandmother was gone, along with her mother, Isabella thought it would be best to live with her father, and go to Trinity Boarding in Pennsylvania.

To say people were excited about her arrival was an understatement. Edward saw how few people remembered the prank that they had pulled just yesterday. Everyone talked about Isabella – few had yet to see her, so everyone was guessing about her appearance. When a popular song (TiK ToK by Ke$ha) came on, everyone rushed to the dance floor, leaving the bar open to those who did not desire to grind with sluts like Jessica and Lauren. Edward was left alone while Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper all when up to dance. Edward, not wanting to look like a loser standing against the wall with no one to talk to approached the bar to get something – anything. He was sitting there, all alone, when Tanya, his ex, approached him, and tried to grind with him while he was sitting on a barstool.

"Tanya, go away. You're not wanted here," Edward said.

"C'mon, Edward, don't be like that. I was lonely last night, and I kept thinking of you. Shouldn't we just put all of this past us? That would be best, and you know it," Tanya sneered.

"I'll be whatever I please, thank you oh so much."

"You're not going to get anywhere in the town with an attitude like that, Edward. No one's willing to date you because you're so reserved and quiet. No one likes a guy like that."

"Then you must not know many _normal_ girls, bitch," said a sweet voice near my ear. I looked over to see who it was – she was beautiful. Tanya was pissed. No one talked down to her like that, and got away without a significant loss – physically or emotionally.

"And who might you be? You don't look familiar nor pretty enough to have associated with me, so you must be either unimportant or new," Tanya said.

"I'm new, and obviously not unimportant, considering how everyone's been talking about me tonight. I'm Bella." _Ah, so the angel has a name_, thought Edward. _Wait – Bella?! As in short for Isabella? Ah, shit._

Tanya's family is "known" for their, lack of a better word, clubs. They are the same kind of clubs as Bella's dad owns, but they are obviously not as good. One of Tanya's dad's clubs got shut down last year for serving alcoholic drinks to minors, and another is a known place for drug deals. And they are all like that. They are the epitome of shady nightclubs – ones, Edward was sure, Slim Shady would be very proud of. It was a known fact that she was a stripper at one of her dad's clubs, and, as a result, she had about twenty different STDs – some that doctors probably did not know about.

Tanya finally walked away, after a long staring contest with Bella, which she obviously lost. Edward turned to talk to Bella, and saw her staring at him. She blushed, and looked away. Edward was about to say something when the bartender came up, inquiring after what they would like. Edward said he would just like a refill of his drink, and Bella ordered some drink named after her. The bartender smiled, nodded, and walked away to get the drinks.

"So, _you're_ the infamous Bella Swan," Edward asked.

Bella smiled, "Yes. I guess that my arrival isn't all that secret anymore."

"Unfortunately for you, it's not."

"Unfortunately?" Bella looked confused.

"Yes. In about 5 seconds, you are going to be bombarded with two sluts of Tanya's, whose names are Lauren and Jessica, and my sister and my brother's girlfriend. Be prepared," Edward warned.

Edward was, of course, right. In no time at all, two girls around Bella's height, dressed in clothes that used to be fashionable (_Yes, in like 1990_, thought Bella), but were about two sizes too small, approached her (Bella assumed these were Jessica and Lauren), followed by a model-like girl with long, platinum blonde hair that came to her mid-back, and a short, pixie-like girl with black hair to her ears that fringed outward. They were both dressed like celebrities in their designer clothes. They all approached Edward and Bella, with the shortest girl, obviously the fastest, reaching the pair first, and grabbing the two stools on Bella's left, forcing the other two to take the two stools next to them. The shortest girl, who was sitting directly next to Bella, stuck her hand out.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen, and this," she said, gesturing to the blonde, "is Rosalie Hale, but you can call her Rose. And then you obviously met my brother, Edward Cullen."

"Hi," Bella muttered, blushing.

"Alice, calm down! Don't scare her already! Hi Bella. I'm sorry about Alice – she's usually hyper, but it's always a little worse whenever we're clubbing," Rosalie said.

Bella giggled, "That's fine. I'm usually the same way, I'm just slightly jet lagged from my early flight."

Rose smiled, "Yes, I know that feeling. Oh! We should introduce you to the other two guys. You will positively love them! One of them is my twin, Jasper, and the other is Alice's brother, Emmett."

"I would love to!" Bella smiled.

Alice joined in; " Well, at least we won't have to move – they're walking over right now." Alice pointed to Bella's right, and Bella looked over her shoulder to see whom Alice was pointing to. Bella saw two guys, both a lot taller than the normal male, who were VERY attractive, but did not hold a candle to Edward. One had short, wavy blonde hair, with the same face shape as Rose. _That obviously has to be Jasper – he looks __so__ much like Rose_. _That leaves the other to be Emmet_. Emmett had short golden brown hair that curled a little in the front and around the ears. He had muscles larger than any normal human should have, and the biggest, cheesiest grin on his face. Just seeing Emmett smile made Bella smile. Out of the corner of her eye, Bella saw Alice motion for them to come over. Emmett reached them first, and swooped down to capture Bella in a hug, and swung her around. It was only then that Bella realize that the two "sluts of Tanya's" (as Edward had so kindly put them) had already given up and left. Just then, a new, very upbeat song came on (Hell Breaks Loose [feat. Dr. Dre] by Eminem), making it hard for them to hear each other, and carry on a normal conversation.

Bella got a good idea, and stole Alice's phone, and typed something into it, then turned around, and did the same to Rose's phone. She then grabbed Edward's hand, and started walking out of the club. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper had no idea what was going on, and were really confused. Edward continued to follow Bella, until they got outside.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward inquired, and kept trying to resist Bella dragging him outside.

"Hold on, Edward. I'm not going to defile you or anything, so don't worry," she smiled. _She's like a female version of Emmett – great_, Edward thought.

Just then, Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper all came out. Alice and Rose started walking to their respective cars (Alice to her Porsche, and Rose to Edward's Volvo), with Emmett and Jasper following after them, very confused.

Alice, then, decided to speak up, "Ok so Bella – whose house should we go to? Rose and Jazz's parents are having a party, so that one's off limits, our house is open, but our parents are home, so we can't really do anything fun or interesting, so that leaves your house, if that's ok."

Bella smiled, "Yes, of course. My dad's out of town, so the house is empty, except for my two dogs, Martha and Lady."

Alice started jumping up and down, "You have dogs?! What kind of dogs do you have?"

Everyone started laughing. "I have two German Shepherds," Bella said.

Rose and Alice awed. Alice has always wanted a dog, but she can't deal with the trouble of walking them because, as she said before, "It would cut into my shopping time."

Bella spoke up, "Ok so you should all follow me. I brought my car tonight, but it's only a two-seater, so only one other person could come with me, but it would be a little squishy, with all my luggage and crap."

Alice spoke, "Well, Edward came in his Volvo with Rose and Emmett, and then Jazz and I came in my Porsche. So we're kind of set, but thanks Bella."

Bella smiled, "Of course. Ok so you'll just have to follow me to my house, but be careful – Martha likes attacking everyone that walks into the house, and she's probably the size of Alice when she stands on her hind legs."

Everyone nodded, and separated into their respected cars.

Bella giggled, and climbed into her car. _I can't believe I'm already having friends over – I just home none of them do drugs or drink like the East Siders that went to Prep with me did_, Bella thought. But she was excited, she couldn't deny that. These people already seemed more like the friends she has always wanted than anyone she had ever met in New York.

**A/N: Hola, devoted readers/friends! This is confusing, I know (but you probably have no idea what the hell I'm talking about!). The little "preface" that I put in has NOTHING to do with is chapter at all. I'm sorry. That's probably VERY confusing. The "the next day…" thing I had to start this chapter off was just kind of pointless and retarded, I'm sorry. But I wanted to show **_**some**_** time passing. It was just in relevance to the prank that I mentioned at the beginning of the chapter. So I hope you liked 3**

**Syd**

**p.s. – I am looking for a Beta/people with brilliant minds&ideas. So PM me or review saying you have an idea or that you want to Beta. But please keep in mind that just because you gave me an idea means that you're idea will end up in the story. I'm sorry to say that it might not. But I love that you want to help me. So thanks **

**And do whatever you would like about reviewing/adding/subscribing or whatever you want to call it. But if I don't get any notices about people reading & liking my story, I will stop because I have other things to do. Ok, THANKS! 3**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Read the chapter, por favor **** and be impressed with my Spanish skills. And I suggest reading the A/N at the bottom. It might explain some insaneness going on in this chapter (that I KNOW will occur ****)**

**P.S. – I'm thinking of trying to do POVs this chapter, so tell me what you think, if you like the POVs or the 3****rd**** person POVs more. Thanks **

Friday Night, Bella's House

_BPOV_

It was easy for us all to get home. When we pulled up into the drive, I opened the garage, and went around the circular drive counter-clockwise, right into the garage. Alice and Edward pulled up the drive, but stayed on the right side of the circle, leaving all four garage doors open, in case anyone else came. I knew no one else would be pulling up; I was an only child, my mother, Reneé, died in a skiing accident fifteen years ago, and my father, Charles Swan, was still in New York, finalizing everything in my grandmother's will. He would, hopefully, be coming home next week, so I won't be alone for too long.

After we all parked and exited our cars, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie met me in the garage. Rose was the first to speak:

"Ohmygosh, Bella, are these all YOUR cars?!"

I looked to see where she was pointing to, and saw the mementos from my soapbox races in New York. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I raced them. There was a club at my old school, but I was the only girl part of it. My physics professor saw how much I loved physics, and asked if I would be interested in joining the club. I've always had a passion for really fast cars, and building things on my own because I'm really independent. So I joined them. The club was filled with your classic nerds (**A/N not discriminating against nerds – I said before that I am one, and so is my best friend, so it's all good ****)** – Josh, Alvin – " Rose, Alice, and Emmett started cracking up; Jasper and Edward had smirks on, like they didn't believe me. "Yes his name really was Alvin. He was probably my favorite. But they were all great. There were six of us total – five students and my physics professor."

"Do you still have any of the designs or cars?" Rose asked.

"The designs, yes, but not the cars. We crashed most of them after the races in a celebratory stance. It was great. I can show you the designs and videos I have sometime, if you want?"

"That would be great!" Rose exclaimed.

"Bella? I think you just made Rosalie's life," Jasper said, laughing.

"Well, I'm glad to have been of _some_ service to you, Rose," I teased her.

Rose just looked down, and blushed, while the rest of us laughed.

"Alright, enough poking fun at Rose; let's enter this grand house, and start the partying!" exclaimed Alice, dashing for the door that, she assumed, lead into the house.

"I think Alice could give this tour herself; she seems to be on a track of seeing the whole house before the rest of us even enter into the mud room," mumbled Emmett, making the rest of us crack up, yet again.

"EMMETT MCCARTHY CULLEN I HEARD THAT! DON'T THINK THAT YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH MUMBLING ABOUT ME! _ And Bella! Goodness! Hurry up already!_ If you don't I **will** be giving this tour to you all in about 3 seconds!" Alice screeched.

Edward proposed that we all enter the house _before_ the overly hyper active pixie burned down my house, rather than later. I agreed whole-heartedly, before dashing into the house like a mad woman to make sure Alice didn't break anything. But in the back of my head, a voice was telling me that she wouldn't; she wasn't drunk, and she wasn't at all like my other friends that I left behind in New York. But, still, old habits die-hard…

I was just glad that once I got into the house, not only did I see that everyone and everything was in one place, but most of the first-floor lights were on, and Alice was getting out pans, mumbling something about how "you can't cook dust and milk; you'll end up with a very angry Alice, and a really sick Emmett. And then you'll have to get bugs to eat from the window sills again, and it's not like that would work either…" I left Alice alone to her thoughts, and started to clean up the messy pile of mail my father must have left on the table before rushing off to New York. He had let go our servants after my mother died because he had no use for the labor; my mother always wanted the extra help, so he hired them. Now, though, neither my father nor I have time to do anything, so I think it would be wise of us to hire them back. I will have to talk to him about that when he gets back…

It was right about then when I heard the clamor of cages, and the distinct barks from my two lovely babies, Martha and Lady, echoing through the house (**A/N: My parents used to have a giant **_**real**_** – meaning she was a pure bread German shepherd, and not a mix of a German and American shepherd - German Shepherd named Lady, and she was HUGE! She used to be a bomber dog, too, so she was really intense looking **). Emmett, who was walking in behind Rose, suddenly froze, and stared at the ceiling, hearing the barking of Martha and Lady, who were on the 4th floor – my floor. Edward, who wasn't paying attention and walking in behind Emmett, suddenly stopped when he saw Emmett had stopped, causing Jasper to walk right into him.

"What the hell, man?!" Jasper exclaimed, backing away from Edward, who was trying to get into the house around Emmett's large frame. Edward, who was having little success passing through the doorframe, just pointed at Emmett with a look that said _It-wasn't-me; it-was-Emmett_ on his face, and continued to try to get in around Emmett.

"Emmett, can you please freaking move NOW? Preferably _before_ I get stuck between you and the doorframe?" asked Edward with a not-so-subtle irritated tone.

Emmett, who looked like he had been snapped out of a daze, suddenly turned around, and said, "Wha? Oh yea, sorry there Eddie. Didn't see you there." Emmett finally moved out of the doorframe, but stayed a good 100 yards away from the stairs. Edward, not even noticing Emmett's strange reaction, just entered the house, grumbling under his breath about big oafs for brothers and stupid nicknames.

I just stood there, giggling, with Rose, at Emmett's reactions to my dogs. He obviously forgot that I mentioned my two ginormous pets that are classified as dogs. Alice, poking her head back into the foyer, spotted me, and motioned for me to join her in the kitchen. I complied, and started heading down the hallway to the kitchen, with Rose at my heels. Alice suddenly stopped when we reached the island. She turned to face Rose and I, making us stop, too.

"What's up, Alice?" Rose questioned.

Alice ignored Rose, and turned towards me. "Bella? Can the guys here us in here from the foyer?"

I shook my head no; they were too far away, and too unfocused to even notice Rose and I had left.

Alice let out a big breath. "Ok thank god. Um.. So I have a confession to make. You might have already noticed, but I'm really into Jasper." After she finished, Alice looked at our faces, and then looked down, blushing.

I was confused; "Wait – Alice. You guys aren't together yet?" I asked.

Alice shook her head no.

"I've been trying to get them together, but it's been hard. She's just as stubborn as you are, and Jasper's _convinced_ that no one can ever like him, after his last girlfriend, Maria, just used him to get to our cousin Drew. I've told him countless times that that's not true – she was one girl, and a complete ditz, but he refuses to 'get his hopes up' like he did with Maria." Rose explained.

Alice gasped. Then, she started to scream. "OHMYGOD, WAIT SO H—" Rose and I both looked at her with terror plainly written on our faces; Rose was the first to snap out of it, and she clamped her hand over Alice's mouth, knowing that she would say something she would regret.

"Alice!" I hissed, "You can't yell or they WILL hear you! They aren't deaf!"

Alice's eyes went wide, and she nodded. Rose, thinking Alice wouldn't scream again, took her hand away from her mouth. Alice, being Alice, started doing a happy dance and screaming at the top of her lungs. Rose and I looked at each other, and just rolled our eyes. I was already learning that Alice would be Alice, no matter what.

"Wait, so what about you and Emmett, Rose?" I questioned.

Rose looked down at her shoes, and blushed. Alice, hearing what I said, stopped her happy dancing, and started to grin evilly.

"Oh, she is in LOVE with Emmett, but neither of the meatheads will do anything about it. They grew together by trying to get Jasper and I together. And then Jasper and I turned on them, and tried to get them together, therefore making our relationship stronger. But none of us are together. And, since I know you're going to ask it, Edward has no one. He doesn't refuse to date, but he hasn't found 'the one,' like Rose and I have," Alice stated.

I stared. _How could she __know__ I was going to ask that?!_ I thought. Rose, seeing the look on my face, just nodded and sighed.

"The evil little pixie is good; we think she can see the future, but refuses to tell us anything, until seconds before something will happen. It's slightly annoying, but very helpful when you're about to buy a $247 pair of shoes, even though you know your parents will kill you, but she stops you and tells you that they will be 60% off if you wait for 8 days," Rose explained.

"Ok, now that that's all settled, shall we get a tour of the lovely Swan house?" Alice proposed.

Rose and I nodded in agreement, and the three of us exited the kitchen, and entered back into the foyer. When we got to where we left the boys, we realized that they were gone. We all looked at each other, and shrugged. None of us had any idea where they went; they had no idea what was in my house, and Emmett was completely terrified of going up to the 2nd floor, where Martha and Lady were. So we decided to split up; Alice would go by herself since she had sprinted around the 1st floor while waiting for the rest of us to enter, and Rose and I would go together, since Rose had no idea where she was going, and wanted to get to know me better. So we split up, Alice covering the 1st floor, while Rose and I started up on the 2nd.

"Ok so I don't know about you, Bella, but I really want to play Secret Agents or something like that. Just to scare the boys, you know?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. Rose seems to be my twin.

"Oh really? That's … funny. I've never really had a twin – Jasper doesn't count since he's a boy, and Alice is too hyper and girly for me." Rose said.

"Wait – I said that out loud?!" I questioned.

Rose looked confused. "Yea. You didn't mean to?"

I blushed. "Well, I wasn't sure. I haven't really had any close friends like you and Alice before, and I didn't want to creep you guys out already."

Rose laughed. "You don't need to worry. Since Alice hasn't scared me away by now, and if she hasn't scarred you yet, then I think you're going to fit in just fine."

I nodded and laughed along with Rose.

"Ok, so back to being secret agents. I think I should be able to lead myself – somehow – around in the darkness, so let's say we circle this floor, and then meet up here again? How does that sound?" asked Rose, who seemed like she was already forming a back-up plan in her head.

I laughed, again. "That plan will work, Rose. I'll go to the right, and you can go to the left. You should be able to get into every room on this floor, but if you can't, you can always use the intercom to contact me, or just come back here."

Rose nodded.

"Sweet! Then we're off!" And with that, we parted ways.

**A/N: Ok, so I was going to add more, and do it up to a certain point, but I cut it a little earlier. Sorry :C Sorry, also, for not updating sooner. I had a major history paper and a giant latin project, so they were taking up 90% of my free time, and sleeping, eating, and other homework was the 10% left over. It kind of sucked. But I have a long weekend, due to MLK Day on Monday, so I will try to update/write as many chapters as freaking humanly possible before Monday. So, yea, that's about it. Love you all! 3**

**Syd**

**P.S. – I especially love all of those who added me to alerts. You guys actually convinced me to continue this story **** So give yourselves a pat on the back.**

**P.P.S. – If any of you – out there – are swimmers, in the High School/Upper School level, and have done the 500 freestyle, what's your best time? Cuz I did it for the first time today, and I don't know if my time's all that good or not. So, yea, THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Tell me what you think!**

**Syd**

_I do not (unfortunately) own anything relating to _Twilight_, but I do own the house plans and such _

Friday Night (continued…)

_BPOV_

I don't think it had been 5 minutes before I heard footsteps behind me. When I whipped around, I saw no one. Me, being me, I paused, and waited for another 5 minutes, searching the shadows for a sign of life or _something_. _It's ok Bella, calm down. It was probably just Rose or Alice… or it could have been one of the boys. Nothing bad. Or, think of this, it could have been Martha or Lady._

"But they're _**never**_ this quiet." I mumbled to myself.

So I kept walking. I got about 20 feet before I heard the floor creak. Yet again, I whipped around, but still saw nothing. I shivered. I was getting majorly creeped out, and not having anyone with me was definitely pushing my freak-out level up to the ceiling. So I continued out of the guest bathroom and bedroom, and back into the hall where I split up with Rose. Since I knew Rose had the other half of the floor, I went to check the entertainment room before waiting for Rose to finish in the hall. I walked forward towards the room, and pushed aside the beads. It was then that I saw a flash of something, but I had no idea what it was. Thinking that the boys might have let out either Lady or Martha, I went to check. When I was about 2 feet in front of the couch, I suddenly felt two hands go over my eyes. Not knowing what else to do, I screamed. Whoever had me chuckled silently behind me – I could feel them move, that's how close he was to me. (**A/N: Bella can tell that it's a guy because he's so much bigger than her.**)

Right when I was about to kick him, he bent down a little to whisper in my ear.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'm not going to kill you or something. I promise." His voice was warm and mushy, like the feeling of melted chocolate sliding down your throat. It was amazing. I felt like I had heard this voice before, but where… ?

_RPOV_

I knew exactly what the boys were going to do – they had planned it all out when we were driving to Bella's. So, once we went to "look" for the boys, I immediately suggested that Bella and I should go to the second floor, knowing that Edward would be there to ambush Bella, and Emmett would be up there… for god-knows-what. So when Bella and I got to the second floor, I suggested we split up to cover more ground in less time. Bella agreed, and went off to the right. Not knowing where the boys were on the 2nd floor, I just started walking to the left. Once I entered into the first room, which I assume was a guest room, I saw Edward and Emmett just sitting in there, talking in whispers. I cleared my throat to get their attention. Edward, being the spaz he is, immediately jumped up, probably thinking I was Bella. I nodded my head, indicating that she was up here with me, and I pointed out the door I just entered, and into the hallway, in the direction that Bella went. Edward nodded, and walked past me to go find Bella.

Then we were all alone. Emmett and I. In a guest bedroom. Shit.

I have to admit, I was majorly scared. This could go three ways. Firstly, Emmett could walk out, completely ignoring me, and go back downstairs, where we knew Jasper and Alice were waiting for us. Secondly, Emmett could rape me or something, and then leave. Thirdly, we could have a freaking amazing conversation that I planned out in my head, and he could go along with it. And, by the end, we would be boyfriend and girlfriend. I hoped for the last option.

Then, suddenly, Emmett stood up, and started walking towards me. I started to freak out, and not knowing what to do, I started backing up. Since Emmett was taller than me, he reached me before I could get completely away from him. He caught my hand, and pulled me towards him. I slightly freaked out, thinking that option two was about to be complete. But, then, he reached behind me and closed the door.

Shit.

He then turned around, and started to run back to the bed. When he reached it, he catapulted himself onto it , just like a little kid trying to escape the monsters from under his bed (**A/N: sorry, MLIA reference. if you don't read , GO NOW! it's freaking hilarious**). Just then, I started to laugh. I mean, who wouldn't? He was a sophomore, 16-year-old boy who had just acted like an 8 year old. Anyone would have laughed. Emmett started to laugh too, and motioned for me to join him. Me, being the girl that I am, copied his move, and started to run. When I reached the bed, I, too, catapulted myself onto it, landing on top of Emmett, surprising him. Not knowing what else to do, we both just sat there for about five minutes, just laughing. We suddenly stopped laughing when we heard Bella scream, meaning Edward had just surprised her. Emmett motioned for me to get off of him. I climbed off him. He started to get off the bed, but then grabbed my hand so he could pull me with him. I let him pull me towards the door, which Emmett reopened. We then stealthily walked towards the stairs, trying to be as quiet as we possibly could. When we reached the stairs, we sprinted down them, not stopping until we reentered the kitchen, where we saw Alice and Jasper kissing. To say we were surprised was an understatement.

When Alice and Jasper heard us, they (finally) broke apart, and both blushed. Then, Alice having the hawk-like vision she has, saw Emmett and I holding hands, which we had not dropped since we climbed off the bed. Alice looked pointedly at me, and I subtly shook my head no. She frowned. I then looked pointedly at her and Jasper, and they both blushed, yet again. Alice slightly nodded her head yes. I then dropped Emmett's hand, and sprinted over to Alice. I pulled her off of the bar seat, and we started happy-dancing together. Out of the corner of our eyes, we saw Emmett and Jasper shaking in silent laughter.

We all suddenly stopped when we heard a loud THUD, and laughter following.

What the HELL were Bella and Edward doing?!

**A/N: Hi! Ok I know it's a hell of a lot shorter than the other ones, but that's because of two reasons:**

**I'm starving (it's 11:20 AM where I am, and I have yet to eat anything today)**

**I wanted to create a whole chapter on what happens between Edward and Bella (since I'm guessing you've figured out that Edward was the one that shielded Bella's eyes – if not, then I'm sorry for ruining it for you)**

**So yes. Oh another little thing: since no one said if they liked the POVs or not, I just did them again because it was easier to have specific POVs for this chapter. So review or PM me saying if you like them or not. Thanks **

**Syd Elizabeth**

**P.S. – do you want me to name the chapters?**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi people! Yes ok so… the story. This is my post midterms chapter. I'm so sorry for the break. Be prepared for this to happen often though because I have the worst schedule to work writing into. And I'm not even good at writing, so I have to have some time to think up of ideas. But I love the reviews and reactions I've gotten to my story. Don't be afraid to leave negative comments on how I can improve my writing, though. I'll try to not be a hypocrite, and later complain about the bad reviews. But thanks for all the support – love you all! 3**

**Syd**

Disclaimer: _Sadly, I don't own _Twilight_, but I now own this really cute skirt from Forever21. New. Favorite. Store. P.S. – go watch A Very Potter Musical. greatest. thing. ever. I'm like exactly like Ron – no joke. Except I'm a girl _

Friday Night (continued…)

_BPOV_

Previously…

"_Don't worry, Bella. I'm not going to kill you or something. I promise." His voice was warm and mushy, like the feeling of melted chocolate sliding down your throat. It was amazing. I felt like I had heard this voice before, but where… ?_

It seemed like it had been forever since he had spoken, but I bet it was only a few seconds. It was his voice. It was mesmerizing. Not knowing what else to do, I just nodded my head, acknowledging that I knew he wouldn't let any harm come to me.

He chuckled. Ah.. his chuckle. If I thought his voice was mesmerizing before, then I could not compare his chuckle to anything that was part of this world. It was captivating – something I would die to listen to all day long.

He started to loosen his hold on me, and I made to turn around to see his face. I had barely gotten a quarter of the way turned around when he tightened his arms again.

"Ah, no. Sorry Bella. You can't turn around. Don't you know who I am?" his voice came over me like a calming wave of warmth.

"I – I definitely recognize your voice." I had no idea what to expect from him – would I ever find out who he was? Why was he even doing this?

"Good. Then my talking to you… before has obviously had an effect." His silent chuckle followed his words. He was definitely going to let a clue slip on who he was, but he, unfortunately, caught himself in time. _Damn. If only he said when we were talking, or what we were talking about. Or even __where__ we had been talking, I'm sure I would know who he is by now. If only Edward would get out of my head, I could think more clearly, _Bella thought. _Wait – Edward?_

"Edward?"

(**A/N: I almost ended it here, but I decided that you deserved a little – ok at least 4 more Word pages – more. So enjoy… or else. No I kid. Continue your lovely reading.**)

"Yes Bella?" came the voice. Ah-ha! So I was right! I could feel his arms loosening from around my waist. Wait – no! My hands instinctively shot out to stop his arms from leaving me.

"What would you like Bella?"

As soon as he said that, I realized what I had done, and blushed. _Shit. He probably thinks I'm desperate or something. Damn it. Way to totally kill your changes with him, Bella._ I didn't reply to Edward, I just pulled his arms tighter around me. He chuckled, again, and turned me to face him.

"Why are you blushing?" he questioned me. How was I supposed to answer that without embarrassing myself, and giving away the fact that I had a crush on him?

"I… Psh, I have no clue Edward." I decided that being straightforward was the best way to go.

He, yet again, laughed. "It's fine, Bella. I rather like having you in my arms… maybe we could do this more often?" he suggested with a smirk I was beginning to think was his signature move.

I slapped his chest – _Damn. Those muscles are __nicee!_ "Of course we can. Catch me whenever you want, Edward. Maybe I'll stay…" I replied with my own smirk, and shimmied out of his arms.

"Let's go. We should find the rest."

And with that, Edward and I started back down to the first floor, hand in hand.

When we reached the first floor, Edward started pulling me towards the kitchen, almost as if he knew everyone would be there (_Hmm, I wonder if this was all planned... _I randomly thought). When we entered the kitchen, we saw Emmett and Rose sitting in two stools at the bar, and Alice sitting on the island, with Jasper standing in front of her. They all looked from our faces to our entwined hands, as if the answer would just jump out at them on the 5th or 6th cycle.

"Took you two long enough. What were you doing – making out or something? Leaving the rest of us to be subjected to Alice by ourselves?" Emmett smirked at the two of us. Rose slapped the back of his head, but was smirking at us, too. Alice was jumping up and down on her ass, and had an expression that screamed _I know something that you don't know!_ Jasper was smiling too, but he kept glancing at Alice, trying to calm her down.

Me, being me, blushed and looked down. Edward, on the other had, smirked and just shook his head no.

"No, sorry Em. Not everyone makes out on their first date, and is then having sex by the third," Edward replied.

That made Rose freeze. "Wait – you guys are going out?!" Rose and Alice started to squeal, and Rose ran over to Alice, shoving Jasper out of the way, and they started jumping up and down together.

"Alice, Rose – no! Calm down. We just met." Although Edward spoke the truth, his words really hurt. I mean, he sounded almost offended that they would think that lowly of him. It pissed me off, I have to admit. I drew my hand out of his, and crossed my arms over my chest. Edward's eyes quickly flashed to mine, as if to almost question why I took possession of my hand again. I quickly looked away, and walked farther into the kitchen.

"Would you guys like anything to eat or drink? I mean, I don't know how much crap we have in this house, but we could probably find something. If not, we could always order out." I mean, I was starving, but I wasn't going to eat if no one else was.

I heard mumbled replies of "no thanks" and "just if you find some pretzels or chips or something," I heard Emmett mutter something about Chinese sounding amazing, but then I heard Rose's hand collide with the back of his head almost immediately. Just the thought of big Emmett being scared of Rosalie out of his wits made me smile.

I turned around to start looking through the refrigerator. Upon finding nothing, I turned to the cabinets and the pantry. Yet again, I found nothing.

"Well, since there's no food anywhere in this house, and I'm sure you'll eventually want something, I say we order some food. How about Chinese, pizza, or Italian?" I suggested.

Emmett grinned like a kid in a candy shop. "I'll take you up on the Chinese offer, Bells. I could eat about 20 pounds of that stuff right about now…"

I grinned. Of course Emmett would be hungry. For the short amount of time I had known him, I knew that Emmett was always hungry. (**A/N: Reminds me of myself…**) I busied myself with looking through the "menu drawer" as my father and I called it, for a Chinese menu that looked promising.

Knowing I would get nowhere unless I could look at just the Chinese restaurant menus, I took all the menus out, and placed them on the island in front of me. I started organizing the menus into piles of type of restaurant, keeping in mind that Emmett would probably be over a lot, and would always be in need of food from _somewhere_.

Edward walked over after about 5 minutes of my organizing, and handed me a menu. I grabbed it, shot him a look of thanks, and went to place it in the pile with the rest of Chinese restaurants. Just as I was about to place it in the pile, Edward's hand on my forearm stopped me.

"No, Bella, I think this is the restaurant that is the best in our area. We get food from here at least twice a month, and it's never failed us."

I shot him another look of gratitude, and smiled. "Thanks, Edward. Really."

I quickly grabbed a pen and paper, and asked everyone what they wanted. (**A/N: Sorry, going to skip the ordering process. It's 12:53 AM where I am, and I'm STARVING and I really want Chinese food…**) Once I got our very large order, thanks to Emmett, I grabbed my cell to place the order with the restaurant. I saw I had 3 missed calls and 18 unread texts (**A/N: This has happened to me before, and it's probably the most annoying thing EVER. I now never go five minutes without checking my phone, unless I'm asleep.**), all from my East Side friends. I ignored them all. I knew they were all about me suddenly leaving and not returning, but I didn't care. They can deal on their own, just like I had to many a time.

I cleared out my inbox and voicemail, and then called the Chinese restaurant. They said it would be no more than 25 minutes, after I gave them directions to my house. I was glad – I was starving, and so was Emmett. I stored the number in my phone, knowing I would definitely need it in the future, and I erased most of my East Side "friends," those I hung out with, but never actually liked.

I turned to my new friends, all of whom stopped paying attention to me once I dialed the Chinese restaurant, except for Edward, of course. I told them it would be no more than 25 minutes. I swear, Emmett looked like he was going to die from happiness or something. I couldn't hold back a snicker. Emmett, in return, glared at me.

"Hey Bella?" Alice had my attention almost immediately.

"Yea, Alice?"

"Whatever happened to your dogs? I'm sure Emmett would **love** to meet them now." Alice, Edward, Jasper, Rose and I all started laughing, while Emmett, who looked very pale, much to our enjoyment, just glared at the rest of us.

"You know, Al, I don't know. They weren't on the 2nd floor, where they usually are, so I guess my dad just put them in a doggy hotel or something. We can look for them later. I'm too tired to do it now." I knew that once I found Lady and Martha, they would be all over me, and wouldn't allow me to sleep for about a week. I would definitely need my strength before I faced them again.

"Mkay, Bella. What could we do until the food comes?" Alice questioned the rest of us.

"OO! Let's play truth or dare, guys!" Emmett yelled at the top of his lungs.

I quickly plugged my ears. "I'm game as long as Emmett shuts up," I stated.

Jasper and Edward nodded along with me.

Rose and Alice quickly looked between each other, and then sighed.

"Fine Bella, but we will soon raid your closet for what you will need to be friends with us," Alice warned.

**A/N: Next chapter: Truth or dare & Chinese food **

**What are Alice and Rose going to stock Bella's closet with? Do you know? (I'm sure you do because you're all so freaking brilliant like that ****)**

**So sorry that this chapter was so short. That, and if it wasn't what you expected, but I'm a little out of it, due to the fact that I'm a little pissed. Why you might ask? Because this guy I really liked is dating someone else. So I'm slightly very muchly depressed. But I'll bounce back once normal school starts, and I find another guy to crush after. Story. of. my. life. But I love you guys for sticking through this chapter. **

**Your devoted author (who has no life outside of her school, computer, and phone),**

**Syd**

**P.S. – Do any of you like the show Bones? I AM SUCHA FAN OF THAT SHOW. But it's really cool because I know the school where Booth went – my best friend goes there. It's a great show&school.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok yes, I am a fail. I have not pre-written any chapters for you guys, and I had planned to have updated at least twice by this time. And I have only updated once. So please forgive me **** But ONTO BIGGER AND BETTER THINGS, such as Truth or Dare and Chinese food – two of my favorite things **

**Enjoy!**

**Syd**

**P.S. – I curse a lot in this chapter for 2 reasons:**

**1) I'm tired, and I naturally curse a hell of a lot more when I'm tired**

**2) It's EPOV, and I think all guys curse a lot more than girls do in their heads (sorry if I offend anyone out there, but I'm basing this off myself and everyone I know)**

**So sorry if I offend anyone out there, but deal because I do curse, so I will curse in my writing.**

Friday Night (_continued…_)

EPOV (you must love me now…)

Bella.

What the hell do I do about her?

I mean, yea, _**of course**_ I like her! You'd have to be blind not to see how hot she is. I mean, I know I shouldn't be saying this, but she is like… Aphrodite reincarnated. I mean, I never knew someone could be so hot and yet stay so… innocent. And _pure_. I'm so afraid to leave her in the same room as Emmett because with one sex joke, her white mind would be blackened.

Ok, what the fuck? Since when did I become _Romeo_? I hate that guy… I mean, I don't want my life to be like _Romeo and Juliet_. I hated that play. (**A/N: Anyone follow my advice and watch A Very Potter Musical? If not, then you didn't get my reference just then. If so, you better have gotten the reference, and have been laughing **)

It's just that, when I'm with her, it's like I don't have to worry about the fact that I'm not the coolest person ever, that I don't have to worry about other girls stalking me or asking me outrageous things; she's just there to protect me from the outside world. I only worry about looking good, and not being an ass in front of her. I worry about her reaction and rejection if she got wind of what I used to be like. I would be mortified. I would put all my time and energy into liking this one girl, and then my _past_, not what I am now, but what I _used to be_, come and rip us apart.

When I lived in Chicago, where I was before Pennsylvania, I used girls. And I made sport of it, to be frank. I hung out with the coolest people I could, and I only worried about what my excuse would be to my 3rd period teacher the next day, when I finally rolled my ass out of bed, and went to school. I never had to worry about my grades because I was the smartest person in the whole school. I never did any homework, and my good looks eventually went straight to my head. I was an obnoxious, egotistical fool. But that was _then_, not _now_.

Now, I'm bad, but in a different sense. I just defy the rules – I was never one to follow the rules of an institution, and so I don't. I never got why I should if I was just as kind and smart when I followed them as when I broke them. So I stopped following the rules. And now I am on the track of becoming the world's greatest fucking spy ever. And I think you are all jealous. If you aren't yet, then you are on the track to becoming jealous very soon.

I mean, I have it all, even I'm willing to admit it. I have the looks, money, friends, grades, family, and now I have the girl. The only problem? Now I must snag her before some other douche in this town does. But that shouldn't be too hard. She seems to already be taken with me, which is good. Because I hate being taken by a girl when they aren't taken by me first. Not that that's happened before, but I don't want to risk that on Bella.

I think she'd be the perfect addition to our little team of 5, though. We could always use someone like her to help us weasel out of punishments. I highly doubt that any teacher would suspect her of crimes that I am planning on us doing. And I think she'd get a kick out of it. Maybe I could dare her to do one with us, almost as a trial run? No – I should just ask her. This could really make her uncomfortable. Then she won't want to hang out with any of us. Ok, maybe she just won't want to hang out with me. And that just can't happen. I need her here. I've already become dependent on her in the short amount of time that I've known her. And that's never good.

The reason behind my dependence being a bad thing has yet to hit me. And I just keep waiting for it to hit me in the face. And when it does, I bet I'm going to be mortified. And I really don't want to be mortified.

I just don't know what to do about Isabella Swan…

**A/N: Ok. I officially suck. Not only to I rarely update, but I'm now going on HAITUS for now. I'm sorry. You can totally kill me – it's within reason, I agree. But I feel like I've driven myself into a hole. And I have no idea how to get out.**

**I have started anther story, though, if you're interested. It's literally going to be a blog that I'm writing; mostly based off of my life and the life of my best friends, but I might throw in a few little things here and there. Look for that, though, please.**

**Another thing: MAJOR NEWS. IF YOU WANT TO ADOPT THIS STORY, KNOCK YOURSELVES OUT. JUST NOTIFY ME FIRST, PLEASE. I'LL THEN HAND EVERYTHING OVER TO YOU. I really have nothing except what I've posted, though. But I'd love for someone to adopt this story, and love it.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! So sorry!**

**3 Syd**


End file.
